Fallout 4 patch 1.4
Fallout 4 patch 1.4, or 1.04 on PS4, updates Fallout 4 to version 1.4.132. The update for PC was released on February 29, 2016, and can be acquired via Steam.Patch 1.4 release notes The update was released on PS4 and Xbox One on March 11th, 2016. Patch notes New features * Support for add-ons * Additional art customization added to Workshop: ** Super Mutant clutter including meat totems, meat bags and meat cart ** Raider clutter including raider poles, cages and tents ** Abstract and portrait paintings ** Variety of new signs ** More metal and wood doors variants Gameplay fixes * General stability and performance improvements * During "Getting a Clue" quest, Kellogg's desk will remain a working container * During "Rockets' Red Glare", resolved issue where companions could not be dismissed after completing the quest * Fixed an issue with "Kremvh's Tooth" quest item not spawning properly * Settlements under attack will now display an updated message with the results of the attack if player does not respond * Fixed an issue with screen effects not clearing away properly after using a scope * Fixed an issue with trying to sprint while in third person with a minigun equipped * Rank 4 of Demolition Expert perk now properly increases the area effect of explosives * The Scrounger perk now includes additional common ammo types * Fixed an issue where Calvin Whitaker would disappear in Vault 81 * Fixed an issue where Ninja and Sandman perks combined would apply the incorrect damage bonus * Fixed an issue where Rank 3 of Grim Reaper's Sprint did not fill critical meter properly * Fixed an issue with key cards not spawning correctly in Vault 75 * Fixed an issue where enemies would stop spawning during "Airship Down" * Being in first person while wearing power armor and quickly switching weapons will no longer cause the Pip-Boy to be stuck * Fixed an issue with the autosave counter getting incorrectly reset * Fixed issue that would cause the Pip-Boy menu to turn invisible while swimming * Fixed an issue where scrapping larger quantities of a single item would inadvertently scrap a legendary item * Fixed issue where exiting workbenches would cause third person to stop working properly * The Scribe can now be assigned consecutive settlements properly * Fixed issue with duplicating scraps shipments * Fixed issue with vendors not properly exchanging caps after several consecutive transactions in a row * Fixed issue with the quicksave and autosave message persisting through loading screens * Fixed an issue where updating to the latest patch would cause Options settings to reset back to default * Fixed an issue with loading save with a placed object in water, not properly floating Other info * Fixes issue where high tech lights don't turn on when activated if they've previously been turned off.Steam topic: Settlement High Tech Lamps broken? * Resource shipments now remain as shipments when transferred to the workshop inventory, and are turned into junk only when scrapped (when no other source of material is present or with workshop commands). Notes * Fallout 4 patch 1.4.124 Beta was released on February 22, 2016beta release notes * Fallout 4 patch 1.4.125 Beta was released on the same day, improving general performance and removing unnecessary debug functionality. * Fallout 4 patch 1.4.131 Beta was released on February 26. References Category:Fallout 4 patches ru:Патч 1.4 для Fallout 4